Terry Jones
| birth_place = Colwyn Bay, Denbighshire, Wales, UK | spouse = | children = 3 | known_for = Monty Python | occupation = | years_active = 1966–2016 | alma_mater = St Edmund Hall, Oxford | website = }} Terence Graham Parry Jones (born 1 February 1942) is a Welsh actor, writer, comedian, screenwriter, film director and historian. He was a member of the Monty Python comedy troupe. After graduating from Oxford University with a degree in history, Jones and writing partner Michael Palin (whom he met at Oxford) wrote and performed for several high-profile British comedy programmes, including Do Not Adjust Your Set and The Frost Report, before creating Monty Python's Flying Circus with Cambridge graduates Eric Idle, John Cleese, and Graham Chapman, and American animator/filmmaker Terry Gilliam. Jones was largely responsible for the programme's innovative, surreal structure, in which sketches flowed from one to the next without the use of punchlines. He made his directorial debut with the team's first film, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, which he co-directed with Gilliam, and also directed the subsequent Python films, Life of Brian and The Meaning of Life. Jones co-created and co-wrote with Palin the anthology series Ripping Yarns. He also wrote an early draft of Jim Henson's 1986 film Labyrinth, though little of his work remained in the final cut. He is a well-respected medieval historian, having written several books and presented television documentaries about the period, as well as a prolific children's book author. In 2016, Jones received a Lifetime Achievement award at the BAFTA Cymru Awards for his outstanding contribution to television and film. Early life Jones was born in the seaside town of Colwyn Bay, on the north coast of Wales. The family home was named Bodchwil. His father was stationed with the RAF in India. When Jones was four-and-a-half, the family moved to Surrey in England. Jones attended primary school at Esher COE school and later attended the Royal Grammar School in Guildford, where he was school captain in the 1960–61 academic year. He read English at St Edmund Hall, Oxford, but "strayed into history". He became interested in the medieval period through reading Chaucer as part of his English degree. He graduated with a 2:1. While there, he performed comedy with future Monty Python castmate Michael Palin in the Oxford Revue. Jones was a year ahead of Palin at Oxford, and on first meeting him Palin states, “The first thing that struck me was what a nice bloke he was. He had no airs and graces. We had a similar idea of what humour could do and where it should go, mainly because we both liked characters; we both appreciated that comedy wasn’t just jokes.” Career history Before Python and early Python ” sketch in 2014. He plays Cardinal Biggles (who resembles his namesake Biggles in wearing a leather aviator's helmet and goggles). The sketch was first broadcast 22 September 1970]] Jones appeared in Twice a Fortnight with Michael Palin, Graeme Garden, Bill Oddie and Jonathan Lynn, as well as the television series The Complete and Utter History of Britain (1969). He appeared in Do Not Adjust Your Set (1967–69) with Palin, Eric Idle and David Jason. He wrote for The Frost Report and several other David Frost programmes on British television. Early on, Jones was interested in devising a fresh format for the Python TV shows, and it was largely he who developed the stream-of-consciousness style which abandoned punchlines and encouraged the fluid movement of one sketch into another, allowing the troupe's conceptual humour the space to "breathe". Jones took a keen interest in the direction of the show. As demonstrated in many of his sketches with Palin, Jones was interested in making comedy that was visually impressive, feeling that interesting settings augmented, rather than distracted from, the humour. His methods encouraged many future television comedians to break away from conventional studio-bound shooting styles, as demonstrated by shows such as Green Wing, Little Britain and The League of Gentlemen. Of Jones' contributions as a performer, his depictions of middle-aged women (or “ratbag old women” as termed by the BBC) are among the most memorable. His humour, in collaboration with Palin, tends to be conceptual in nature. A typical Palin/Jones sketch draws its humour from the absurdity of the scenario. For example, in the "All-England Summarise Proust Competition", sketch, Jones plays a cheesy game show host who gives contestants 15 seconds to condense Marcel Proust's lengthy work À la recherche du temps perdu. Jones was also noted for his gifts as a Charlie Chaplin-esque physical comedian. His performance in the "Undressing in Public" sketch, for instance, is done in total silence. Directorial work Jones co-directed Monty Python and the Holy Grail with Terry Gilliam, and was sole director on two further Monty Python movies, Life of Brian and Monty Python's The Meaning of Life. As a film director, Jones finally gained fuller control of the projects and devised a visual style that complemented the humour. His later films include Erik the Viking (1989) and The Wind in the Willows (1996). In 2008, Jones wrote the libretto for and directed the opera Evil Machines. In 2011, he was commissioned to direct and write the libretto for another opera, entitled The Doctor's Tale. On the commentary track of the 2004 "2 Disc Special Edition" DVD for the film Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, Jones stated that to his knowledge Ireland had at the time banned four movies, three of which he had directed: The Meaning of Life, Monty Python's Life of Brian and Personal Services. Jones directed the 2015 comedy film Absolutely Anything, about a disillusioned schoolteacher who is given the chance to do anything he wishes by a group of aliens watching from space. The film features Simon Pegg, Kate Beckinsale, Robin Williams and the voices of the five remaining members of Monty Python. It was shot in London during a 6-week shoot. Writer Jones has written many books and screenplays, including comic works and more serious writing on medieval history. Comedy Jones co-wrote Ripping Yarns with Palin. They also wrote a play, Underwood's Finest Hour, about an obstetrician distracted during a birth by the radio broadcast of a Test match, which played at the Lyric Theatre, Hammersmith, in 1981.Christopher Martin-Jenkins, "Bookshelf", The Cricketer, January 1982, p. 35. Jones has also written numerous works for children, including Fantastic Stories, The Beast with a Thousand Teeth, and a collection of comic verse called The Curse of the Vampire's Socks. Jones was also the co-creator (with Gavin Scott) of the animated TV series Blazing Dragons (1996–1998), which parodied the Arthurian legends and Middle Ages periods. Reversing a common story convention, the series' protagonists are anthropomorphic dragons beset by evil humans. Screenplays Jones wrote the screenplay for Labyrinth (1986), although his draft went through several rewrites and several other writers before being filmed; consequently, much of the finished film wasn't actually written by Jones. History Jones has written books and presented television documentaries on medieval and ancient history. His first book was Chaucer's Knight: The Portrait of a Medieval Mercenary (1980), which offers an alternative take on Geoffrey Chaucer's The Knight's Tale. Chaucer's knight is often interpreted as a paragon of Christian virtue, but Jones asserts that if one studies historical accounts of the battles the knight claims he was involved in, he can be interpreted as a typical mercenary and a potentially cold-blooded killer. He also co-wrote Who Murdered Chaucer? (2003) in which he argues that Chaucer was close to King Richard II, and that after Richard was deposed, Chaucer was persecuted to death by Thomas Arundel. Jones' TV series also frequently challenge popular views of history. For example, Terry Jones' Medieval Lives (2004; for which he received a 2004 Emmy nomination for "Outstanding Writing for Nonfiction Programming") argues that the Middle Ages was a more sophisticated period than is popularly thought, and Terry Jones' Barbarians (2006) presents the cultural achievements of peoples conquered by the Roman Empire in a more positive light than Roman historians typically have, while criticising the Romans as the true "barbarians" who exploited and destroyed higher civilisations. Anti-Iraq War writing He wrote numerous editorials for The Guardian, The Daily Telegraph and The Observer condemning the Iraq War. Many of these editorials were published in a paperback collection titled Terry Jones's War on the War on Terror. In November 2011 his book Evil Machines was launched by the online publishing house Unbound at the Adam Street Club in London. It was the first book to be published by a crowdfunding website dedicated solely to books. Jones provided significant support to Unbound as they developed their publishing concept. In February 2018, Jones released his latest book The Tyrant and the Squire, also with Unbound. Poetry He is also a member of the Poetry Society, and his poems have appeared in Poetry Review. Working with musicians Jones has performed with the Carnival Band and appears on their 2007 CD Ringing the Changes (Park Records PRKCD98). In January 2008, the Teatro São Luiz, in Lisbon, Portugal, premiered Evil Machines – a musical play, written by Jones (based on his book) and with original music by Portuguese composer Luis Tinoco. Jones was invited by the Teatro São Luiz to write and direct the play, after a very successful run of Contos Fantásticos, a short play based on Jones' Fantastic Stories, also with music by Luis Tinoco. In January 2012, it was announced that Jones was working with songwriter/producer Jim Steinman on a heavy metal version of The Nutcracker. As performer ” at Monty Python Live (Mostly) in 2014. He plays a waitress who recites a menu in which nearly every dish contains Spam]] Apart from a cameo in Terry Gilliam's Jabberwocky and a memorable minor role as a drunken vicar in the BBC sitcom The Young Ones, Jones has rarely appeared in work outside his own projects. From 2009 to 2011, however, he provided narration for The Legend of Dick and Dom, a CBBC fantasy series set in the Middle Ages. He also appears in two French films by Albert Dupontel: Le Créateur (1999) and Enfermés dehors (2006). In 2009 Jones took part in the BBC Wales programme Coming Home about his Welsh family history. In July 2014, Jones reunited with the other four living Pythons to perform at 10 dates (Monty Python Live (Mostly)) at the O2 Arena in London. This was Jones last performance with the group prior to his aphasia diagnosis. On 2 October 2016, Jones received a standing ovation at the BAFTA Cymru Awards when he received a Lifetime Achievement award for his outstanding contribution to television and film. Personal life Marriages Jones married Alison Telfer in 1970, and they have two children together, Sally (born in 1974), and Bill (born in 1976). Jones and Telfer had an open marriage. In 2009, Jones left her for Anna Söderström, who is 41 years his junior and with whom he had been in a relationship for five years. In September 2009, a daughter, Siri, was born to Söderström and Jones. Health In 2015, Jones was diagnosed with primary progressive aphasia, a form of frontotemporal dementia that impairs the ability to speak and communicate. He had first given cause for concern during the Monty Python reunion show Monty Python Live (Mostly) in July 2014 because of difficulties learning his lines. By September 2016, he was no longer able to give interviews. During an interview at the BFI & Radio Times Television Festival on 8 April 2017, fellow Python member Michael Palin revealed that Jones is no longer able to speak. Selected bibliography Fiction *''Douglas Adams' Starship Titanic: A Novel'' (1997), – a novel based on the computer game of the same name by Douglas Adams. *''Evil Machines'' (2011), *''Trouble On The Heath'' (2011), *''The Tyrant and the Squire'' (2018), ;Illustrated by Michael Foreman *''Fairy Tales'' (1981), *''The Saga of Erik the Viking'' (1983), – Children's Book Award 1984 *''Nicobobinus'' (1985), *''The Curse of the Vampire's Socks and Other Doggerel'' (1988), – poetry *''Fantastic Stories'' (1992), *''The Beast with a Thousand Teeth'' (1993), *''A Fish of the World'' (1993), *''The Sea Tiger'' (1994), *''The Fly-by-Night'' (1994), *''The Knight and the Squire'' (1997), *''The Lady and the Squire'' (2000), – nominated for a Whitbread Award *''Bedtime Stories'' (2002), – with Nanette Newman *''Animal Tales'' (2011), ;Illustrated by Brian Froud *''Goblins of the Labyrinth'' (1986), **''The Goblin Companion: A Field Guide to Goblins'' (1996), – an abridged re-release, in a smaller format, with the colour plates missing *''Lady Cottington's Pressed Fairy Book'' (1994), *''Strange Stains and Mysterious Smells: Quentin Cottington's Journal of Faery Research'' (1996), *''Lady Cottington's Pressed Fairy Journal'' (1998), *''Lady Cottington's Fairy Album'' (2002), ;Illustrated by Martin Honeysett and Lolly Honeysett *''Bert Fegg's Nasty Book for Boys and Girls'' with Michael Palin (1974) Non-fiction * ; rev. ed. (1994), * * ;With Alan Ereira * * * Filmography Television Film Documentary series *''The Rupert Bear Story: A Tribute to Alfred Bestall'' (1982) *''Crusades'' (1995) *''Ancient Inventions'' – directed by Phil Grabsky and Daniel Percival (1998) *''Gladiators: The Brutal Truth'' (2000) *''The Surprising History of Egypt'' (USA, 2002) a.k.a. The Hidden History of Egypt (UK, 2003) – directed by Phil Grabsky *''The Surprising History of Rome'' (USA, 2002) a.k.a. The Hidden History of Rome (UK, 2003) – directed by Phil Grabsky *''The Surprising History of Sex and Love'' (2002) – directed by Alan Ereira and Phil Grabsky *''Terry Jones' Medieval Lives'' (2004) *''The Story of 1'' (2005) *''Terry Jones' Barbarians'' (2006) *''Terry Jones' Great Map Mystery'' (2008) *''In Charlie Chaplin's Footsteps with Terry Jones'' (2015) *''Boom Bust Boom'' (2015) Political views Jones has published a number of articles on political and social commentary, principally in newspapers The Daily Telegraph, The Guardian, The Independent, and The Observer. Many of these articles criticised the War on Terror, belittling it as "declaring war on an abstract noun" and comparing it to attempting to "annihilate mockery". In August 2014, Jones was one of 200 public figures who were signatories to a letter to The Guardian expressing their hope that Scotland would vote to remain part of the United Kingdom in September's referendum on that issue. Collaborations See also *An asteroid, 9622 Terryjones, is named in his honour. References Further reading * External links * * *Terry Jones at the BBC Guide to Comedy *Terry Jones at the Comedy Zone Category:1942 births Category:20th-century Welsh comedians Category:20th-century Welsh writers Category:20th-century Welsh male actors Category:21st-century Welsh comedians Category:21st-century Welsh writers Category:21st-century Welsh male actors Category:Alumni of St Edmund Hall, Oxford Category:British comedy writers Category:British male comedy actors Category:British television writers Category:Living people Category:Monty Python members Category:People educated at Royal Grammar School, Guildford Category:People from Colwyn Bay Category:People with dementia Category:Welsh film directors Category:Welsh male comedians Category:Welsh male film actors Category:Welsh male television actors Category:Welsh screenwriters Category:Male television writers Category:British children's writers Category:British non-fiction writers